


The Curse

by residentdelinquent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, explanations of who she is will come in a separate work but she's still not that important, mentions of death and fire, one OC who is sort of important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred knew the fire was his fault. He had to get away as quick as possible but he wouldn't be able to leave without getting cursed first. Oh well, at least the curse is keeping him safe. Implied Romerica. Nyotalia. Cross posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote for my creative writing class but I will eventually expand on this to make it a multi-chapter story.

"This is all your fault!"

Alfred looked up from the graves in front of him to see his half-sister Madeline trying to break away from her grandfather’s grasp so that she could hurt him.

Not that Alfred would blame her. She was right about the fire that killed his father and step-mother being his fault. If he had never been sent to live with them, they would still be alive.

Someone scoffed,

"Right, like a ten year old boy has something to do with what happened. And I think I remember him having the choice between saving your life or your parents. It’s kind of easy to see who he chose."

Alfred, Madeline, and everyone else turned to look at the nine years old, Lovina Vargas who glared back at them.

Alfred was shocked that Lovina of all people was siding with him.

Lovina Vargas was infamous for being mean to everyone and cursing.  ~~Even though she was so young. It made her grandfather cry wondering where he had gone wrong in raising her.~~

In fact the only people she was ever even sort of nice to, were her cousins and little sister. And Madeline was one of the cousins.

"What are all you bastards looking at? I just said it wasn't his fault or are all of you idiots who can’t understand common sense? I think it’s the latter because a ten year old kid like chubby over there has no reason to kill the people who took him in after him mom left him."

Alfred winced at the reminder of his weight. He had been overweight ever since he came to live with his father.

It also hurt that people kept thinking that his mom had abandoned him because she didn't want to have a kid.

She didn't have a choice in the matter. It was the only way to keep him safe…at least for a little bit.

Madeline was also shocked by Lovina's outburst but then she whispered,

"If it isn't his fault then why did he say that the fire happened because of him?"

Alfred was close enough to hear it and from the looks on Lovina’s face she had heard it too.

Alfred really wanted to run away but he had to wait. He hoped his grandmother came for him soon because all he wanted to do was leave and never look back.

He started backing away ready to turn around at any minute and get away as fast as possible.

He ended up running through the cemetery watching as the graves became older before he reached the bottom of the hill that marked the edge of the graveyard.

He paused for only a moment to look back and see if anyone was following him. It didn't seem like it and he continued up the hill at a slower pace.

The flowers were in full bloom around him scattered between the grasses of the hill. On top of the hill stood an ash tree. Alfred had always thought the tree’s spirit was the guardian of the graveyard.

"It’s all my fault," he muttered to himself,

"If I had just told father about the demon that was after me then maybe I would have been able to save them. I still tried to save them but father and step-mother told me to save Maddie. Was it so wrong of me to listen to them?"

"Of course not you bastard. You saved her because they wanted you to. I don’t see how you did something wrong."

Alfred spun around and saw Lovina. He had thought no one had followed him but Lovina must have known to wait until he stopped to show herself.

He glared at her.

"Why did you follow me?"

She scowled back at him.

"I didn't follow you. I just came after you to tell you that everyone thinks you had something to do with my aunt and uncle’s death."

"Didn't I? You heard the demon that day as well. You know that he only came here because of me. He even said that he was going to kill the son of Aya. I am the son of Aya. My mother is dead because she wanted to keep me safe from him but I wasn’t. She died for no reason and so did Maddie's parents. All just because that thing was after me."

Lovina’s scowl deepened listening to Alfred berate himself,

"I don’t think so. You’re still alive aren't you? I see nothing to blame yourself for."

"The young witch is correct Mikiziw. Everyone who has died so far has done so because they wanted to keep you safe. Don’t squander their sacrifice."

Lovina stared at the tall Native American woman who had been sitting under the ash tree who had definitely not been there before.

The shadows surrounding the woman lessened when she got up.

Alfred ran to her and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

The woman’s face looked young with bright amber eyes but the streaks of gray in her black hair, which shimmered like the night sky, indicated that she was older than she looked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and why is he hugging you like you’re his long lost grandmother?"

The woman laughed,

"That’s because I am his long lost grandmother. My name is Haseya Atsá."

She held her hand out to Lovina who took it cautiously. And for good reason considering that Haseya dragged into the hug.

Alfred blushed at the close contact but said nothing and eventually Haseya released them both.

Lovina’s scowl had lessened but she seemed sadder.

"You’re not so bad bastard…Your grandmother’s pretty cool too. I would try to put a protection spell on you but all my spells turn into curses in the end so I think it’s safer if I don’t."

Haseya looked thoughtful,

"Maybe instead of trying to put a protection spell on Alfred, you should try cursing him instead with the intentions to keep him safe."

Lovina and Alfred exchanged startled glances before smiling at each other.

Alfred couldn't help but think,  _'_ _Wow, Lovina looks really pretty when she smiles.'_

Lovina let her smile fade and she stepped back.

"I’m going to cast that spell now."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She was surrounded by a red glow and when she opened her eyes they were glowing the same scarlet shade. She floated over to where Alfred was.

Alfred was transfixed by the sight in front of him and Haseya smiled recognizing the signs of young love or at least a crush.

Lovina then spoke her curse, "So long as I am alive, you will live. As long as I am safe, you will have safety. My heart is yours and your heart is mine. For freedom from this curse, you must come back to me and wish to be free."

_Eight years later_

Lovina was in a really bad mood, not only was today the death anniversary of her aunt and uncle, but she was also unable to stay still.

She couldn't help but curse at her younger self,

"Honestly what the hell was my past self thinking? I just had to go curse that American bastard and then find out later I had fucking cursed myself as well. Grandfather was so angry but I thought I was doing the right thing. At least I know that the bastard is still alive."

The curse Lovina put on Alfred had affected her as well. She had accidentally caused their souls to become connected. And while that was not necessarily a bad thing, it also meant that unless he was by her side she would feel restless.

She had gotten messages from him over the years but they were always short and never seemed to be enough.

So what if he always sent presents for her birthday and Christmas and that his messages always made her feel better about herself. He still wasn’t with her.

She decided to sneak away from where her family was gathered.

She slowly made her way to the the hill where she had cursed Alfred. It was the only place she felt at peace with herself. It had to be because of the connection it had with Alfred.

She sighed as she walked up to the ash tree and touched the carving on it. It was of a bald eagle looking over a wolf of some kind.

It had appeared after Lovina had cursed Alfred and only seemed to grow clearer as the years passed by.

"I see this place hasn't changed much."

Lovina flinched at the voice behind and turned around.

Standing there was a boy in his late teens.

He was around six feet tall and it felt like he towered over Lovina’s five foot three inches.

His hair was a disheveled dirty blond which suited him very nicely but was the opposite of her brown wavy hair which was combed to perfection.

His light blue eyes shined brightly behind the rectangular frames of his glasses and were looking directly into Lovina’s forest green eyes.

He was also fit and Lovina was hyperventilating because a hot guy was talking to her, but only on the inside because she was a Vargas and a Vargas does not show weakness.

But as always Lovina’s insecurities had to come into play and she growled at the guy in front of her,

"This is my spot and I think you should leave. Unless you have something important to say, I want you to leave me alone."

The boy’s smile faded slightly before coming back full force. Lovina felt like swooning at how his white teeth were perfect and matched his slightly tanned skin perfectly.

 _'Stop it Lovina.  He’s just a boy and isn't worth a moment of my time,'_  Lovina mentally yelled at herself.

"You really don’t recognize me do you? That’s kind of sad, forgetting the only person who has ever been willingly cursed by you. I thought you wanted me to come back. After all you are my number one priority."

Lovina felt odd. No one usually considered her a priority. Especially not their number one priority.

It was always about her little sister or one of her cousins. Lovina was just that useless one stuck in the middle who had no particular talent except for messing things up.

However a thought suddenly struck her and she whispered.

"Alfred?"

Alfred’s smile became even bigger if that was possible.

"You finally remembered. Did I really change that much that you couldn't even recognize me?"

"Of course you've changed you bastard. You’re also late. You should have come back a long time ago," snapped Lovina.

Alfred laughed,

"Sorry, sorry, it’s just that Grandmother had a lot to teach me before it was safe for me to come back."

Lovina started pouting as Alfred laughed.

"I guess its fine but it’s not like I missed you or anything."

"I missed you too, Vina."

"I did not miss you and don’t call me Vina."

"Whatever you say Vina, whatever you say."

For the first time in eight years, it finally felt like things were going her way. And even if they weren't, at least Lovina finally had Alfred by her side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 10/30/2014  
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
